1. Field of the Invention
This embodiment relates to a suction cup having a suction face formed from a gel layer and a fabrication method for the suction cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suction cup in related art is made of a single resilient material such as a synthetic resin material having elasticity. Therefore, the existing suction cup is disadvantageous in that it is not suitably used to attach a vehicle-carried apparatus such as a display unit of a car navigation system or a television apparatus to the surface of a dashboard which is formed as a leather-embossed face or a rough face. Therefore, the assignee of the present application proposed a suction cup suitably used to attach a vehicle-carried apparatus such as a display unit of a car navigation system or a television apparatus with certainty to a dashboard even if the surface of the dashboard is formed as a leather-emboss surface or a rough surface. A suction cap of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-347138. The suction cup includes a suction cup body made of a synthetic resin material having elasticity and a gel layer made of gel and bonded to the suction cup body. The surface of the gel layer serves as a suction face. According to the suction cup, a vehicle-carried apparatus can be removably attached with certainty to the surface of a dashboard which is formed as a leather-emboss face or a rough face. Also another suction cup has been proposed which includes a suction cup body made of a synthetic resin material having elasticity and a viscous layer or adhesive layer bonded to the suction cup body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-308025. However, although the suction cup can fix a handrail to a wall with certainty, it cannot removably attach a handrail.